Lost Chances
by Sewrtyuiop
Summary: Izuku never gets his second encounter with the Slime villain, never got his chance to prove his worth as a successor. Now he must live his life without any hope of completing his dreams. And be shifted down a path he might have never dreamed of taking before. (Depression and Angst warning.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own MHA.**

**Sad stuff ahead.**

* * *

**(Alleyway)**

Izuku woke up to All Might lightly tapping his face rapidly. "Are you all right young citizen?"

Izuku bolted straight up at the sight of his favorite hero. "You're okay! Excellent!"

"Apologies for getting you caught up in my villain hunt," All Might said, "Mistakes like that aren't my style and this is a strange land to me. And besides, I'm off camera!"

'_You didn't make a mistake! You still saved me,' _the starstruck boy thought.

"But my success here is all thanks to you! I've contained the villain!" The blonde hero yelled, holding tow bottles of cola filled with familiar green slime with eyes.

'_All Might! He's here…He's really here! This is not a fever dream!' _the fanboy thought, "Oh! A-an autograph! Where's, uh, my n-notebook?"

Izuku found it right beside him. _'He already signed it!'_

"Wow! Thank you so much! This treasure will become my family heirloom!" Izuku said gratefully, getting up and bowing.

All Might laughed. "Now I must bring this fellow to the authorities! You can catch me again on TV!"

All Might hunched over, ready to leap in the air. Izuku was confused, as All Might usually stay around after a crime for at least a few minutes. "What! That's it?"

"A pro battles not only enemies, but also time," the blonde hero said.

"**Wait!" **Normally. The number one hero would have not stopped for a fan at a time like this. He was reaching his limit for the day. But the desperation, no, distress in the citizen's voice stopped him. He looked back to see Midoriya, eyes filled with tears threatening to escape. With stands of hope and desperation mixed together like oil and water. An unsettling image to the hero.

"Can someone be a hero without a quirk?" Izuku's voice rattled, almost broken, "Because I don't have a quirk, but I always wanted to be a hero. One to save people with a fearless smile like you! To bring back hope to them!"

Tears had slipped down Izuku's face as he awaited his idol's judgment. All Might had a grimace on his face, from both emotional and physical pain. "I'm sorry kid. But you can't be a Pro Hero without a quirk. Dream realistically."

And with that, the number one hero jumped into the air, leaving behind a broken child.

* * *

** (Midoriya Household)**

Inko Midoriya was at home, cooking dinner. She was slightly distressed as her son wasn't home yet. It was almost dark outside!

Yes, she was a worrywart. But what was a mother to do when superpowered criminals ran around all day? Luckily, she and her son lived in the better part of the city. And with U.A. nearby, a lot of villains didn't take that many chances. Unless they were really powerful or stupid. Usually both.

"Maybe I should call Mitsuki," she muttered to herself as she finished cooking and set the table, "Katsuki might know where Izuku is."

Inko wasn't a fool. She knew her son and her friend's son weren't friends anymore. She even suspected him of being one of Izuku's bullies. But she didn't have any proof, so she never brought up her suspicions to Mitsuki. Asking Izuku himself was a dead end.

She heard the front door open. In walked her son, looking more miserable than she had ever seen him. Even worse than the time he was diagnosed as quirkless. He was covered with bits of green gelatin material on his school uniform and he reeked of sewage.

"Izuku honey," she said as she approached him. Her son had not moved since he came in and closed the door. "What's wrong?"

"I met All Might today," His voice held no emotion. Izuku showed her the notebook with number one hero's signature.

That being his answered scared the mother. Izuku would normally brighten up at the mention of his idol. _'He should be ecstatic! Not only did he meet All Might, he got the man's signature!'_

"I asked him if I could be a hero," her son continued with the same emotionless voice.

Her maternal instincts taking over, she ignored the filth and smell on her son to pull him into a hug. She already knew the answer All Might gave him. "I'm so sorry, Izuku."

'_I'm sorry, Izuku!' _the memory of his mother answering his five-year old's question of being a hero replayed in Izuku's mind. Izuku squirmed out of the hug and pushed his mother away. "Nobody ever believes in me!"

The yell shocked Inko, her son taking advantage of her surprise to run past her and straight into his room. The slamming of his door knocked Inko out of her stupor.

She slowly approached Izuku's room. The door was locked. She knocked softly. "Izuku, can I talk to you?"

"N-no! G-go away!" She heard him answer between sniffle, "Just l-leave me a-alone!"

Inko stood by the door frozen, not knowing what to do. Her son, her beautiful baby boy, had never acted like this before.

'_If you didn't fail as a mother, maybe he wouldn't like this,' _a familiar nasty voice whispered in her mind. Her first instinct was to drown the voice out with comfort food, but she couldn't find her appetite.

She walked to the couch; dinner completely forgotten. Tears were released as now both mother and son drowned in sorrow. With no one to save them.

* * *

** (Aldera Middle School)**

The morning after had been terrible. Neither had fallen asleep in bed. Mother on the couch. Son in computer chair. The small family had barely enough energy to do their morning routines. Izuku forced himself to the shower because of his stench alone.

Eating was harder, Inko forcing Izuku to eat least half an apple.

The first few minutes of class were filled with strange states directed at Midoriya. Confusion here. Disgust there. No concern found at all.

Bakugo had then walked in and took one look at Izuku, anger bubbling underneath his skin at the sight of his once childhood friend._ 'How the fuck did I ever associate with someone so pathetic?'_

Class went as usual. When role was called, Izuku let out a soft "here" that was barely above a whisper. Not that it bothered the teacher, seeing as the boy would come into class in similar states before. The man just thought Midoriya was having a bad day and being dramatic about it.

"Class, today we are getting a new student!" The teacher announced, making most of the class bombard him with questions, "He will be in here soon."

Minutes later the new student came in the classroom to introduce himself. Name. Hobbies. Interest. And most importantly, quirk. "My quirk is accelerator. Anything within seven meters of me I can accelerate by 20 m/s. I plan to go Pro Hero!"

'_C-ranker hero at best,' _Bakugo thought as he turned to look at Izuku, _'Fucking nerd probably is scribbling up a storm.'_

To his surprise, Izuku was blankly staring at the blackboard. Exactly the same way he did when Bakugo first walked in. Midoriya was even looking at the new guy. _'The fuck is wrong with him? Does he think he's better than everyone else?'_

Bakugo kept checking on Izuku for the rest of the day. Izuku's expression never changed and that bothered the blonde. Bakugo was going to figure out what was wrong with the boy.

When the teacher announced the end of the day and left the room, the students began to run out the room. Only a few stragglers were left, like the new guy, Baakugo and his lackeys. And of course, Izuku.

Bakugo pounced onto Midoriya's desk. Izuku looked up at him. "Kaachan."

"Hey, Bakugo. Leave the dude alone. My dad is making Chicago style pizza today!" Fingers said, "We just got to get a few ingredients. The faster we get them, the faster we can eat."

"You two extras go on, I need to deal with Deku," Bakugo said, still glaring at the shorter student. Izuku had not blinked once.

The two lackeys shrugged, getting ready to leave. The new guy had questioned what was going on and the two lackeys wisely pulled the guy out of the class. He seemed cool to them and they didn't want him to catch Bakugo's ire.

The blonde snarled at Izuku, disappointed by the lack of reaction. "The fuck is wrong with you, Deku? We got a new shitty student and when he talks about his quirk, you don't do any of your creepy stalker shit."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Izuku answered.

That irked the explosive teen. He jumped off the table and snatched Izuku's backpack. All of the contents inside were dumped onto Midoriya's desk. Izuku stared.

"Where the fuck is your stalker notebook?" Bakugo demanded.

"Home."

"Why the fuck did you do that?" the confused blonde asked, "You can't keep all that fucking stalker knowledge in your shitty brain!"

"I'm not doing that anymore," Izuku responded, "It doesn't matter anymore."

"You fucking finally realize that your shitty ass can't be a hero?"

"Yes." That stopped Bakugo's rant.

Bakugo then grabbed Izuku by his collar. "You fucking giving up now?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"No one believes in me," Izuku answered, "Everyone says I can't be a hero. You, Mom, Dad, and Pro Heroes."

Izuku chuckled, one ear sliding down his face. Bakugo's grip loosened, slightly. "Even All Might says I can't be a hero."

Bakugo let go, disturbed by the smile on Izuku's face as he began wept. "I'll keep your advice in mind, Kaachan."

Bakugo was no coward. He didn't flee, no matter what the situation was, He was just fed up with Izuku's weird attitude.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I do not own My Hero Academia.**

**I like Toga. That is your only warning.**

* * *

**(City Streets)**

Izuku walked by himself, towards a familiar alley way. People around him gave no attention at the obvious sadness in him. _'Like always. No one cares about a quirkless loser.'_

Izuku was actually somewhat known in his hometown. Many did not know his name, but they do know of the quirkless green haired child that was at almost every crime incident to take notes on the hero at the scene.

The boy turned into the alleyway he was heading towards. He saw the manhole cover still flung to the side under the bridge. Izuku picked it up, with some difficulty, and placed it back where it belonged.

Now under the bridge, Izuku placed his backpack against the wall and sat down beside it. He curled up, his knees under his chin and arms wrapped around his leg.

_'Be realistic.' _Izuku recalled All Might's words. _'But what can I do?'_

No one had ever given him a different path to follow, other than not be a hero. And he hadn't tried anything else, too hung up on proving everyone one and accomplishing his dreams. _'Something I always knew I couldn't accomplish.'_

_'Well, someone did try to get me to do something else,' _a large muscular man with similar hair came to mind, _'But do I really want to be a quirk analyst. Sure I'm good at it, but what would I amount to? Another cog in the machine?'_

_'Or do I go into business like he wants me to?' _Izuku questioned himself, _'He does wants me to pass down the company to me, for whatever reason. Not like his employees are going to respect a snot nosed quirkless brat with no backbone.'_

_'I would probably embarrass him so much. I'm already the laughing stock of school and the neighborhood,' _Izuku thought, _'I can't embarrass my dad anymore than I already do.'_

So focused on his lack of self worth, he didn't notice the person sitting beside him. "What you doing?"

Normally, Izuku would have shrieked and jumped from someone surprising him. But this was the normal boy anymore.

He looked to his side to see a young petite blonde girl with two messy blondes. She was grinning manically and had a huge blush on her face. _'Those are some sharp canines she has. And then she has those slitted eyes. Feline related quirk?'_

Izuku might not carry around his analysis notebook anymore, but he couldn't stop the ingrained habit to break down quirks. He was just quicker to stop the habit now._ 'This does nothing for you.'_

Izuku ignored the pain that came from her poking him hard in the cheek, her nail breaking the skin. "Hey Mister, I'm talking to you. It's rude to ignore people."

Izuku chuckled with self deprecation. "Sorry. I'm used to being ignored."

The girl pressed her finger down harder. "That doesn't make it better!"

When she removed her finger, Izuku caught her staring between the blood on her finger and his cheek. His hand wandered to where her finger had been as he felt something wet trail down his face.

"Don't touch it!" the girl yelled as she smacked his hand away with her other hand.

Izuku just looked as the blonde placed a bloody finger in her mouth. He was unaffected by the sounds of delightful pleasure that escaped her mouth as she sucked on her finger. _'She has a craving for blood?'_

"So good!" he heard her squeal. She got super close to his face, the distance between would be far closer than he would be normally comfortable with.

He only watched in some type of detached fascination as her tongue rolled out her mouth. He took note of the tiny barbed like spots on her tongue, something he felt slightly in pain as the appendage rant up his face. The small of amount pain he felt from the cut disappeared. _'Some form of pain reliever?'_

His blood kept leaking, as felt more of it fall down his face._ 'And an anticoagulant?'_

Izuku didn't move as the girl pounced on him, smashing him to the ground. His head bounced against the cold concrete as she grabbed his wrists and squeezed them hard with a surprising amount of strength. He saw her head shot forward, feeling her hot breath against his skin. He felt her spikey tongue return, licking up th blood on his face. It then began to dig deep in his cut, seeking more of the red bounty.

Minutes later, the girl finally stopped sucking on Izuku's face. She sat up, letting go of the boy's wrist. As soon as Izuku tried to get up, a blade was pressed against her throat. "Sorry cutey, but it looks like our little rump in the night is over."

Izuku only moved his eyeballs to look to the side. "There is still daylight."

The knife being held by his assailant made a knock against his throat. "No sass!"

The boy's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "But I wasn't being sassy."

"So you're were just stating the obvious because you so smart, huh?" the blonde asked sarcastically. Normally, she would started her routine now, but the guy underneath submissive behavior intrigued her. _'I thought he was having a bad day and was easy pickings. But he hasn't resisted or freaked out yet.'_

"Why are you doing this?" Izuku asked instead, "Do you need blood for your quirk or something?"

"Yes. How did you know?" the girl asked.

"Your saliva kept my blood from clotting and made the pain go away," he answered, "So you have the ability to extract blood from someone painlessly and at a faster rate than what a normal person gives."

"You're a smart pants," she said between giggles, "A cute smarty pants. Makes me want to just eat you up."

Still unaffected by her words, actions, or the knife to his throat, Izuku stared at her. Making the girl cock her side in interest. "You're a strange one, cutie. Why aren't you scared?"

"Why should I? I'm nothing. Useless. A Deku," was Izuku's answer. One that sent butterflies flying around the blonde's stomach.

"What did you mean?" she asked softly, moving the knife slightly away from her captive.

"I'm quirkless," Izuku answered, as if that answered everything. The girl looked at him expectantly. "And I wanted to be a hero. But I can't without a quirk. Everyone says I can't. No one believes in me."

_'He's kind of like me,' _the blonde thought,_ 'Maybe I can use him. Or he could be a friend! I haven't had one of those for awhile.'_

The sounds of nearby sirens snapped the blonde attacker out of her thought. "The fuzz is here! Time for me to skedaddle!"

The girl left behind a confused Izuku behind as she jumped off him and ran away. The boy just stared at her fleeting figure, ignoring the shouts of the police officers coming his way.

One officer took note of Izuku's dazed eye expression. "Sir, this boy needs medical attention. I believe he is in shock."

The trench coat wearing officer turned around to his subordinate. "I'll call it in. She got away again."

The junior officer carefully picked the boy up and took him to the police car as they waited on ambulance.

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

Izuku found himself being hugged by his mother after the police questioned him about the event he just went through. "Two times in a row? Why does this keeping to you Izuku?"

He shrugged, not caring he got attacked. _'Not like it would have really mattered if something happened. No one would have cared if I died.'_

_'Mom have been devasted_.' Izuku felt a sliver of guilt at the thought. _'I can't just up and die.'_

He had suffered a concussion from the attack. The cut on his face wasn't anything serious, the paramedics dapped some disinfectant and placed a bandage over it.

"Second time, Ma'am?" the officer in the trenchcoat asked, "We don't have a report of your son being involved in another villain attack this week."

The mother jumped in surprise from the voice. "I'm so sorry, Detective Naomasa! That night Izuku was a bad place and it slipped my mind."

Naomasa smiled gently at the pair. "It's okay, Mrs. Midoriya. Your son hasn't been in an incident in almost two years, a great improvement. But we will have to question him soon."

Inko nodded, pulling her son closer. "Can you give him a few days? He needs time to recover from this."

The detective looked down at Izuku, who still had that blank expression from whe he first saw him. The man sighed. "That's fine. Bring him back at the end of the week though."

The mother nodded, leading her son out the police station. The pair walked silently into the car. Inko was the first to speak. "Honey, you know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own MHA.**

* * *

**(Aldera Middle School)**

Izuku was putting his books in his bags as class ended. He had noticed today that Bakugo had not once talked or even looked at him. He felt some strange tinkle of disappointment at the lack of attention until he remembered the type of attention he received. _'It's better this way.'_

"Mr. Midoriya, I need to speak to you before you leave today," his teacher said, only getting a nod of the boy.

Izuku never noticed the last minute glance Bakugo gave him before the blonde left the room. Now that everyone was gone, Izuku walked up to his teacher's desk.

"Mr. Midoriya, you had resubmitted your career form today," the teacher said, "It was blank."

Midoriya took this as his cue to explain himself. "I know I can't be a hero and right now I don't know what to do."

The man sighed. "While I'm glad you put that foolish dream of yours behind you, you still need to think about what you are going to do with your future. You're a smart kid, try one the STEM careers."

Izuku nodded, taking that the teacher's attention was focused on some paperwork as a sign of dismissal. He walked out the door to a silent and empty hallway. Something Izuku found himself enjoying. Just a little bit.

When he reached the school's gates, he saw Bakugo and his cronies standing around. The two followers were arguing about something animatedly until Bakugo told them to shut up. Izuku flinched on reflex.

"Izu-kun!" a familiar voice shouted nearby. All four males present turned around to see a blushing Himiko Toga approaching the green-haired boy. "You ready to hang out?"

"Toga?" Izuku questioned. He knew the name of the girl who attacked him yesterday. The police had told him about her yesterday after he gave a quick summary of what happened. She was a runaway child with a history of assaulting young males.

He was to report her to the nearest authorities because of this. His cell phone was in his backpack and the blonde girl was already beside him. From her actions yesterday, he knew he couldn't get to the device in time.

_'He knows my name. Must have gotten it from the fuzz.' _Toga thought as she pouted. "You don't remember? You said we were going to hang out today!"

He knew this was an act. One part of him, the old him, told to run away. Another part, one with some reason, told him to hide behind Bakugo, for his bully could defeat her. The most logical voice, he decided, was to play the part of the act she wanted because she could hurt everyone else around him and she only wanted him. _'Better me getting hurt. I'm a Deku anyways.'_

_'Don't die, remember Mom.' _Izuku nodded. Toga pinched him, hard, on the cheek, thinking he was confirming he forgot. "Izu-kun!"

"I'm sorry Toga," Izuku said, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from the three other guys. "I'm ready to go now."

"Yay!" She pulled him into a hug, "I know this super-secret place to show you!"

Izuku was dragged away from the other males, disappearing from sight when the strange pair went around the corner.

"Bakugo, should we follow them?" The finger stretching lackey asked, somewhat uneasy from what just happened, "She seemed kind of shady."

"Dude, you're just jealous because she was hot," the other lackey, "Don't be creeping on Deku. Let him run his game."

"You two idiots shut up. What Deku fucking does with that bitch isn't anything you should fucking care about," Bakugo ordered, stuffing his hands in his pocket, "Let's fucking go."

"Come one, Bakugo," Fingers whined, "You can't tell me something was weird back there. It's Deku. With a girl!"

"The dude finally found someone who likes his freakiness. Just a fellow freak," the lackey shrugged, "Or maybe a female Deku!"

Fingers laughed. "How rare is that? Two Dekus meeting up!"

"Maybe the government will make some conservation effort for them," the other lackey continued, "Dekus are critically endangered!"

Bakugo ignored the two guys behind as they walked down the street. _'Fucking Deku and his weird-ass behavior. Trying to fuck with my head! I ain't falling for any of your shit! You and that creepy bitch can fuck off wherever you two want!'_

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

_'Don't die. Don't die. Don't die.' _Izuku repeated his mantra, trying to muster some form of survival instincts as the blonde girl dragged him into an alleyway. _'Think of Mom.'_

The two stopped and Izuku was then slammed into the wall. Toga flicked out her knife, placing it against his neck once again. _'I'm going to die.'_

"So Izu-kun, did you have a nice talk with the police?" Toga asked, her voice laced with acidic honey. _'He might not be afraid of me, but he has to have some type of self preservation, right?'_

"We talked about you and what happened," the boy answered honestly.

"You going to be talking to time again anytime soon?"

He nodded. "I have to go back because two days ago I got attacked by a slime villain before being saved by All Might."

He felt Toga's eyes bore into his. "All Might, huh? Excuse me if I find that hard to believe since it wasn't reported on the news."

"I have his autograph," Izuku blurted out. He was about to reach in his backpack, eyes widening when he remembered one important detail. _'I left all those notebooks at home.'_

"Show me," Toga ordered, her knife going towards his cheeks, the same place she cut before.

"I left it at home," The blonde girl rolled her eyes, making a small cut on his face.

"That's your only warning, Deku," she said the nickname venomously, "Don't lie to me again. I'm not going to believe your dog ate it."

"I don't have a dog though," Izuku said earnestly.

"Sass gets you cut up more," she threatened, "I don't mind making you cuter."

_'Not only does her quirk depend on blood, which her craving for it derives from, but the bloodiness of a person makes them more attractive?' _Izuku thought. "I'm not sassing you."

Toga hummed to herself, the tip of her knife making circles around her target's freckles. "These little babies are cute, but would be even cuter if they drenched in red!"

"Toga, you don't need to do that," Izuku said, trying to stop her violent advances. _'Try to redirect her attention to something she values more.'_

"Why not?"

"You're not going to waste what's already been spilled, will you?" Izuku asked, craning his neck to the side.

Toga looked at the blood flowing down his cheek, about to drip off his chin. Her blush grew redder as her tongue shot out as she moved her head forwards, knife still pressed against Izuku's throat.

Izuku didn't resist as her prickly tongue scraped against his skin and even when she began to suck on his face. _'Oddly enough, I don't feel that much in danger like this. Probably because I know she's focused on, for a lack of a better word, harvesting me for blood.'_

Toga let go of his face with a loud pop, her eyes were hazy and unfocused. "Yummy."

Izuku stood against the wall, still as a statue as Himiko collected herself. _'Could I disarm her? No, I don't even know how to fight, only how to take beatings. And trying would probably lead to my death. No. Just wait it out, Izuku.'_

The blood drinker smacked her lips. "You didn't try to escape."

"I don't believe I would have been successful," he answered.

She grinned, cupping his uncut cheek. "So smart. So cute. So tasty. What am I going to have to do to keep you around?"

"Huh?"

She giggled. "I have to keep you as a friend. I haven't had one in years!"

Izuku wasn't bothered by her possessiveness, but it was starting to get late. "Toga, I need to go home."

"Himiko!" she shouted, her blush darkening, "Call me Himiko! You're my best friend and best friends refer to each other by their first names."

_'When was the last time I had a best friend or even a friend?' _Izuku didn't think much about the stray thought. "I still need to go home. My mom wants me to be home before dark because of what happened yesterday and the day before."

The blonde girl grabbed him by the arm. "I'll walk you home! Got to make sure no creeps get to you."

"I don't that is a good idea. The police will be looking for you," Izuku explained. _'And I don't want you to know where Mom and I live.'_

She giggled. "Don't worry, Izu-kun."

Izuku blinked in surprise as Toga's appearance shifted into a redhead girl in a similar uniform the blonde had on before, a grey cardigan instead. She smiled deviously at me. "No one will be looking for me."

"Kaachan saw you. He will be suspicious if I came back with another girl," He told her, getting a questioning glance, "Kaachan is the blonde guy from my school."

"I guess we will have to stay alert and look out for him," she told him, "He should be easy to avoid."

"But..." A finger was placed against his lips.

"No butts right now Mister! You can get hanky panky later!" Toga had to hide her disappointment at Izuku's lack of reaction. "Plus I can see your All Might autograph."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Midoriya Household)**

Izuku opened the door to his home. "Mom, I'm home."

He received no reply. "Guess she's not here."

He looked behind to face the voice, a disguised Himiko. "She had a later shift today then."

"Thank you for walking me home," he said, using his home training to get the criminal placated. _'Now you can leave and I guess I can rest or something.'_

"You're not going to invite me inside?" she asked before pushing Izuku into the home and walking inside, "Rude."

_'You weren't supposed to come inside,' _Izuku wisely kept to himself, "I have to call my mom to tell her I made it home safely because of the two villain attacks that I was in."

"How cute. You're a Mama's boy!" the blonde giggled, grabbing onto his arm as he pulled out his phone.

Izuku saw Toga watching his every move. He scrolled down his abysmal contact list and pressed Mom. "Put it on speaker."

He did as she commanded as the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mom. I made it home." He told her.

"That's good. Thank you for calling as I asked," she replied, "But what took you so long?"

"I was hanging out with a friend."

He heard his mother sigh. "Who was it?"

Izuku's eyes snapped to Toga's, hers filled with deadly intentions. _'Does my mom know about her? The police told me about Toga, but I was kind out of it when they were speaking to my mom.'_

"Izuku?"

"Kaachan," was his immediate answer.

"If you say so," he could tell his mother didn't believe him, "I'll be home in about four hours. Please eat dinner tonight."

"Yes, Ma'am."

After saying goodbye to one another, Izuku hung up. He found the blood drinker smirking at him. "Mama's boy."

"Now let's see All Might autograph!" she yelled, "Lead the way, Izu-kun."

The boy nodded humbly as he walked to his room. He heard Toga snicker. "All Might door hanging? Really?"

Izuku shrugged, used to people making fun of his All Might merchandise. "I have more stuff in my room."

Toga wasn't ready for the obscene amount of hero merchandise in the boy's room. "Whoa."

Izuku walked inside, placing his backpack on the floor. Toga was still in awe, stuck in the doorway. "This is my room."

"You're a hero otaku!" Izuku's mind flashed an image of an older gentleman with a star-shaped protrusion on top of his head. Then the encouraging words came to him.

_'He didn't know I was a Deku.' _The green-haired boy nodded. "I've heard that many times."

Izuku stared at Toga, confused when she slammed the door closed and locked it. "Toga?"

"Himiko," she corrected him, "Guess I don't need this disguise anymore."

"You can't walk around the neighborhood as yourself because of the police. We talked about this," Izuku reminded her.

Himiko hugged him and ran a hand through his hair. "You do care."

Izuku felt some of his old anxiety come back, his body twitching in response. Toga let go of him and demanded to see All Might's autograph.

The boy crawled under his bed and pulled out a shoebox. Opening it up, he found the latest quirk analysis notebook on top.

He flipped to the page and showed it to Himiko. "See?"

"How can you prove this is authentic?" she asked, judging the elaborate drawing and signature.

Izuku blinked. _'I had not thought of that.'_

Himiko giggled. "Don't worry about it, Izu-kun. I'm just going to crash here. Then we will be even for you lying to me!"

"Crash here?" the confused boy asked. "Like stay the night?"

Toga nodded. "Yep. I haven't had a warm and cozy place like this in a while."

"You can't stay here," Izuku said, but was ignored by Toga.

"Time to get comfortable!" Izuku's mind went into overdrive as some type of goo produced as Toga's disguise went away.

_'How does she do that? What is that stuff even made out of? It must be something elastic and pliable since it can take any form or color.' _He started to mumble until he noticed one crucial detail.

Toga was naked. A pretty girl was naked in front of him. In his room.

A rush of anxiety, nervousness, hormones. and fear hit the boy all at once. His face was red as he covered it with his hands and turned around, trembling. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to look."

He heard her laugh. "Finally! I was beginning to think you were gay. Not that there is something wrong with that."

He felt her arms wrap around him from behind. His trembling got worse. "I forgot to tell you that you were going to be my pillow tonight."

She bit his ear, not hard enough to draw blood. But he did jump slightly. He felt her rough tongue run down his neck. "Please stop."

"Later tonight then," he heard her say as she let go, "Let's go eat, Izu-kun!"

"Put on some clothes first," he told her, "I can't look at you while you're undressed."

"Why? Most guys your age would kill to be in your shoes right now," she said, "Let me make sure you are functioning right."

He felt a hand on his waist, moving towards his crotch. He grabbed it. "No."

Himiko wiggled her hand free. "Oh. That had some heat to it."

Izuku didn't respond, still facing away from her. "I'll take some of your clothes. Hope you don't mind."

"As long as you get dressed," the boy replied.

Minutes later of the blonde girl rustling through clothes, she had finally got dressed. "Tada!"

Izuku hesitantly turned around. He saw Himiko in a white shirt, that shirt in kanji on it, that was a tad too big for her. She had a pair of loose-fitting blue and white sweatpants that had a big knot made from the waistband string. Something about a girl wearing his clothes made a burning desire erupt in his chest.

"You like?" she asked, striking a pose that only made the fire in his chest burn hotter.

"Yes," he blurted out. He was surprised by the wide grin she gave him.

"Good," she then grabbed his phone and walked out of the room. Izuku took the chance to calm down.

When he was back to normal, he went to the kitchen to find Himiko sitting at the table. "Get the food, Izu-kun!"

The boy walked to the refrigerator. _'How did it come to this? I went from trying to be a hero to having a villain in my house. Not that I could do anything about either those two things. One I cannot succeed at and the other forced their way in here.'_

Izuku found Katsudon in a covered bowl. He heated up in the microwave. Once cooked, the smell of broth and cooked pork escaped the kitchen appliance when he opened it.

Normally, the smell would make his mouth water and bring comfort to him. But now? Nothing. _'Not like I was hungry anyway.'_

Izuku brought the bowl to the table. He sat beside Toga. "Smells delicious!"

"My Mom made it," he told her, as she picked up her chopsticks. He watched her greedily eat the food. _'She must haven't eaten in days. Something not hard to consider since she's been on the run.'_

The girl stopped to look at the unmoving staring boy. "You're not going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," he answered.

The blonde frowned. She picked up a piece of pork and placed it in front of Izuku's face. "Here."

"I'm not hungry."

"You told your mom you were going to eat!" she replied, "You're not going to lie to her, are you?"

_'Not like it matters, I already lied to her once today,' _Izuku thought, _'But I was forced to, so does it truly count as a lie?'_"You ate off those," he said, referring to her utensils.

"Eat!" she said dangerously, "And FYI, I'm a very clean person."

The cut of pork was smacked against his lips, broth getting on his chin. He opened his mouth slowly before Himiko forced the whole piece of meat in his mouth. "Chew Izu-kun."

He did as he was told, chewing quickly since he still could not taste anything. _'Food is just not enjoyable without the taste.'_

_'I have to keep my friend healthy,' _Himiko thought happily as she saw Izuku swallowed.

After finishing her meal, one of the best in the last few months, she gave the bowl to Izuku to clean. "I'm going to bed. Hurry up and join me."

"I have to do homework," he told her as he began to clean.

"Boring!" She said walking near Izuku. Her back was facing Izuku, so he couldn't see what she was doing from the corner of his eye. _'Don't worry Izu-kun. My surprise shouldn't have to be used if you keep on being a good boy.'_

She then left to go back to the bedroom, leaving the boy alone so he could finish cleaning. When she got into Izuku's room, she hopped on the bed and took out his phone from the pockets she had. She scrolled through the contact list. _'He didn't even have his phone secured with a password or pin. He only has five contacts here. Mom, Dad, Uncle Masaru, Aunt Mitsuki, and Kaachan.'_

She smiled a predatory grin, getting more comfortable in the bed. _'This is going to be too easy. I'm going to have him under my thumb easily. I can even keep him around for easy blood when I'm thirsty. That way I can enjoy my dates with other guys and not get sidetracked by my thirst. And then there's free food, room, and board! Best hunt ever!'_

Izuku walked in, face slightly turning red when he saw Toga's state. "H-himiko?"

"What? The shirt almost comes to my knees!" she said, already knowing why he was acting like this. "Don't be such a prude!"

"O-okay," he replied, grabbing his backpack, "I'm just going to do my homework at my desk."

Toga grabbed him by his collar, pulling him to the bed. "Do it up here."

_'Always so demanding,' _Izuku thought bitterly, as he got on top of the bed. _'But I have to comply for my own safety. Do need to stress Mom out more than I already do.'_

Izuku sat on the edge of bed. He pulled his homework and pen to begin. Toga got behind him, her legs wrapping around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder. To his credit, Izuku only stopped moving for a second before resuming his homework.

Toga rubbed his head as she watched him work, fascinated at the speed he was finishing his school work. _'And he's not even making a single mistake!'_

Toga wasn't dumb, she was very academic. She went to a prestigious private school and even kept up with her studies after she ran away. But not to the extent she liked. _'He does have a computer. I can find some stuff to study. Some psychology and sociology would be good.'_

"That was fast," she pointed out as he put away his work.

"I didn't have much to do," he told her, "Are you going to be this close all night?"

"I did say you were going to be my pillow," she answered cheekly.

"My mom is going to be home eventually and she's going want to talk."

"Just open the door slightly and say you were sleeping because you were tired," she suggested, "I don't want my pillow walking off on me in the middle of the night. I get ansty and who knows what I will do."

_'Another threat,' _Izuku thought as Toga moved him so she could get comfortable. He found himself laying in his back with her head on his chest and one of her legs wrapped his. He felt something sharp against his neck. He looked down to see one of his kitchen knives in her hand placed near his neck. _'When did she get one of those?'_

He then saw her throw something across the room, hitting the light switch. From the sound it made when it fell, he guessed it was metallic. _'Was that my phone? If so, I hope she didn't break it.'_

"Goodnight Izu-kun," she whispered.

A moment of silence made the knife start to dig in his skin. "Goodnight Himiko."

* * *

**AN: **

Just to make things clear. Toga and Izuku are not in a relationship right now nor is she romantically interested, yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own MHA.**

* * *

**(Izuku's room)**

The All Might themed alarm woke up both occupants of the bed. Toga turned it off, placing her knife on the nightstand. She rubbed her eyes as she sat atop of Izuku and yawned. "Morning Izu-kun."

"Morning Himiko," the boy replied, praying to the gods that the blonde girl didn't move to a certain place. The sight of her in his clothes made his morning problem worse. _'Stupid hormones.'_

_'Like last night wasn't bed enough. The one time I had to use the restroom, I had to rush. She gave me five minutes or she was going to my mom's room,' _He thought, as Himiko began to pet him and squeeze his cheeks playfully, "I have to wash up now."

"I'll join you. I need to freshen up myself," the boy looked at the wall as he blushed, pushing her hands off him.

"I can't do that. I just can't," he told her, getting a pout of disappointment.

"You don't expect me to be dirty all day. do you?" she asked, "A girl has to get clean."

"I'll figure it out when I talk to my mom. I'll ask her when she works today and you can do what you need after she leaves," he explained. _'If leave, hopefully.'_

"Okay," Toga got off the boy and started to dig through his computer desk.

Getting out of the bed, he went to his closet to get a clean set of school clothes. He had been forced to sleep in them last night. _'This is the last one for the week. I will need to do laundry today.'_

He went to his dresser to get his underwear. _'I'm not changing in front of her.'_

Now that he had everything he needed, he looked back at Toga. She was near the door, picking up something. As she shook it, he noticed it was his cell phone. _'Guess she did throw it last night. Hopefully, it's not cracked.'_

Himiko grinned when she plugged in the earphone she had snagged. She went to Herotube to play some of her favorite pop music. She twirled by Izuku, who looked at her in confusion. She stopped playing the music as she was hit by a certain craving. "Izu-kun, get in the computer chair. I'm thirsty."

The boy placed his clothes on the bed. He felt some trepidation on doing this. _'I have to. She will just target my mom instead or forcefully take it from me. It won't even hurt for long, her saliva stops the pain. Plus, I have been through worse.'_

Flashes of Bakugo and explosions went through Izuku's mind as he sat down in the chair. Toga jumped into his lap, grabbing his head to crane his neck to the side for an easier bite.

Heat and blunt force trauma was the type of pain Izuku was intimately familiar with. His skin and muscles being pierced was new. As Toga's fangs ripped through his skin, he held to hold in the scream from escaping his mouth by clenching on the armrests of his computer chair. Tears escaped from his eyes.

Toga began to soothingly rub his head and Izuku found himself calming down by taking a few deep breaths as the pain receded. He focused on the barely noticeable feeling on her sucking on his neck. _'It wasn't so bad, see?'_

_'He tastes so good! And he's so nice, I should treat him better!' _Toga thought as she guzzled down on his life energy. She got her full and withdrew her fangs.

She looked Izuku in the eye, seeing the same blank expression. _'He hides his pain well. Like he's used to it.'_

An ugly feeling emerged in her. _'Someone has been hurting him. Izu-kun! My Izu-kun!'_

She heard the boy gulp as her eyes narrowed at him, "Izu-kun, from now on, you let me know. Okay?"

The boy shook his head as Toga got off him. He gathered his clothes and went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He rushed past his mother, barely getting a good morning out his mouth before he closed the door.

Izuku placed his clothes on the lid of the toilet. He saw his reflection in the mirror, noticing the state of his neck. It was dark red, smeared with blood flowing out two tiny holes. Izuku pulled the mirror back to reveal the medicine cabinet. He got some anti disinfectant, two bandaids, and a cotton ball. He took some tissue paper to wipe the blood off his neck. After wetting the cotton balls, he dapped them on the neck, unaffected the sizzling pain. He secured the bandaids on his neck tightly, to make sure they won't fall off during his shower.

While he began to take his shower, Toga was digging through his room. She found something of interest, a box in his closet filled with medicinal supplies. It confirmed what she thought earlier. _'He is too prepared for any other reason. He's probably been bullied because he's quirkless.'_

She herself didn't have a problem with that minority, but she knew they got treated badly. Her own parents, the thought of them angering her, thought they were subhuman. And the thought of people hurting Izuku bothered her and she didn't know why. _'He's not like the others. He doesn't make my heart skip or make butterflies fly in my stomach, so I don't love him.'_

She shrugged. _'Doesn't matter. I'll keep him around and keep him safe. Can't let him get hurt and spill all that good blood.'_

Izuku walked back in, dressed for school. Toga flashed him a smile. "Looking sharp, Izu-kun!"

"Thanks," he replied as he went to grab his backpack, "I need my phone."

"Why?" she whined, "I need to watch videos to keep myself entertained until you get back!"

_'Why do you want to stay here?' _Izuku wanted to ask, "I need to tell my mom when I get to school. She's been very worried about me."

Toga pouted, handing him the phone, ignoring the strange jealousy in her chest. "Such a momma's boy."

"Thank you," he said as he put the phone in his pocket. He then went over to his desk, grabbing a sticky note and a pen.

He handed the note to Toga after he wrote on it. She laughed when she read it. "This is your password, really?"

"You can test it for yourself right now, if you want to," he told her.

"I think that would be best," she replied, hopping into the chair. She clicked on his profile picture when she booted up the computer. She then typed in AllMight4ever.

She shook her head, stifling her laugh. "You're the biggest All Might fan I ever met. And I've met plenty of them. No one I know has as much stuff as you. You are really dedicated."

Izuku felt a strange sense of pride at being recognized for, what his father would call, All Might addiction. He made a small smile, a genuine one. "Thanks, Himiko."

She smiled back when she saw his face. "Now go, you have to get to school!"

Izuku nodded walking out the door and closing it. He could hear Himiko lock it behind him. He walked towards the door out of the house, being stopped by his mother. "Yes, Mom?"

She gave him a bag. "This is your lunch, honey. Remember to call me when you get to school. Your teachers and the staff won't bother you about cell phone use like yesterday, I told them about the situation."

"Okay."

She then hugged him. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, Mom," he said, hugging her back.

He never noticed the strange look his mom gave him when he walked out the door. _'Is that a hickey?!'_

* * *

**AN: Did a little research. Izuku has O positive, which is the blood type that can be _almost _transfused to anyone, which is related to One for All. Then in Japan, only about twenty percent of the population has this blood type, same as the quirkless rate in MHA. Horikoshi did some good damn research to line that up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own MHA.**

* * *

**(Izuku's bedroom)**

When Izuku left, Toga went back to snooping around his room. She was curious about him and wanted to find more about him. Going through people's belongings she was interested in was nothing new. _'But this is the first time I had so much liberty to go through their stuff. Most of the time I have to ask around about what they like. Here, I can just find out by looking.'_

Most of her searching revealed more herl merchandise, some that related to All Might. There mainly high ranking heroes. like Endeavor and Hawks, or popular heroes, like Ingeuim and Present Mic. She even found some merchandise on some heroes she never heard of, like Eraserhead_. 'He looks like a hobo.'_

But those paled in comparison to one hero, beside All Might. Nobody beat All Might in Izuku's eyes. _'But she's definitely his second favorite. I was kind of expecting someone like Midnight to be here, because he is a teenage boy. But she's super cute too, in a badass way.'_

The rabbit hero Miruko was the hero with the second-most amount of merchandise in the hero fanboy's room. _'He totally has a crush on her. But doesn't everybody have a hero crush once in their lives? I had one Vlad King a couple of years ago.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps get near the door. She quickly unlocked the door and hid under the bed. She already knew it was Inko, who was wearing fuzzy green slippers.

She held in a giggle at the sight as the mother walked around the room. "His bed is undone. He always makes up his bed."

Toga rolled her eyes as she the rustling of cloth. Her parents always got on her about cleaning her room. _'A little mess never hurt anyone.'_

Inko, after fixing the bed, looked around her son's room for something else out of the norm. She saw a pair sweatpants on the floor, she picked it up and threw it his laundry hamper.

She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw all the hero merchandise crowded on his bed. _'He usually keeps all this stuff in the closest. I'll leave it here because he might be rearranging his room. Probably wants to take down some of the All Might items and replace them with other heroes after what happened.'_

One hero stood out to her, Miruko. She never remembered him buying or asking her to get the female heroine's merchandise. _'He normally doesn't get female hero merchandise.'_

The figurines were normal and even some of the posters were fine since they had her in some type of fighting stance. But what did stand out for her were a couple of magazines where Miruko was on the front page. Some of the headlines were where she was voted sexiest heroine, upstaging Midnight at times. _'Inko, calm down. He's a growing boy who has gone through puberty. This is normal. It's not like his porn magazines or hentai in here.'_

Shaking her head, she tried to look for evidence that showed her what Izuku had been yesterday. She shook her head as she found nothing. _'Maybe he was with Katsuki. Not that any good would have come out of it.'_

She left the room, heading to the bedroom. Togs crawled from up under the bed, silently closing the bedroom door.

The mother went into the bathroom, about to get some medicine. She noticed that a few items had been moved. Medicinal. She clenched her hand in anger. _'Guess he was with that boy. That's the only reason he would use that stuff.'_

_'Mitsuki really needs to do something about that boy,' _she thought, shaking her head as she left, _'And I need to do something to help Izuku.'_

Minutes later, she had left the house to go to work.

* * *

**(Aldera Junior High)**

Izuku ignored the snickers aimed at him as he walked to the empty table he always sat at. He heard a few of his classmates comment on how much of a baby he was, having to call his mom when he got to school to let her know he made it. _'They don't understand. And they probably never will.'_

Izuku sat down, not noticing three males staring at him. Bakugo and his goons were looking at him.

"Dude, you see that big hickey on him?" Fingers asked.

"I told you, man, he finally found him a freak like him," the other lackey said, "You think he got some real action, Bakugo?"

The blonde grunted. "Who the fuck cares?"

"You do. You were the one who pointed it out this morning," Fingers said.

"I don't fucking care who Deku is fucking!" He snarled at the two.

"Even if it was your mom? We've seen how Deku check out your mom the last year or two," lackey number two told the blonde.

Bakugo slammed his hand against the table. "What?"

The two boys jumped in fright. Fingers was the first to speak. "He's usually staring at her butt."

"Sometimes her chest too," lackey two added, causing Bakugo to jump out his seat and stomp over to Midoriya.

"I thought Deku was a butt guy," Fingers said.

"He still checks out breast here and there..."

Izuku was playing with his food when he saw a familiar shadow loom over him. He looked up. "Kaachan?"

Bakugo grabbed the smaller boy roughly by the collar, lifting him the air. "Don't fucking Kaachan me! You've been checking out my mom?"

Bakugo was expecting Izuku to quiver in fear, but he got that blank expression from the other day. "Everyone checks out your mom, Kaachan."

Izuku was slammed against the table. "Listen here Deku! I better not ever see you checking out my mom again! You fucking hear me?"

"Bakugo!" a voice shouted. The blonde looked up to see the vice principal glaring at him, "Let Midoriya go."

The blonde did as he was told, for he knew the vice principal was not going to let this slide so easily. He grunted as he dropped Izuku.

The vice principal, a man with a head of rottweiler, walked over to the pair. He growled at the explosive quirk user. "You two my office now!"

_'This is bullshit!' _Bakugo thought as Izuku stood up.

* * *

**(Hours later)**

"Now, this will be his only warning, Mrs. Bakugo," the vice principal said, "I've only been here a few weeks, but I will not allow bullying of any sort under my watch."

"I understand, sir. And thank you," the blonde mother said gratefully, clenching the shoulder of her son, "It won't happen again."

The man nodded before addressing the other mother and son pair in his office. "Mrs. Midoriya, I apologize for this incident. If you want, we can move your son to a different class to reduce the chance of this happening."

"I'm fine," Izuku spoke up for the first time, "It was just a misunderstanding."

_'I can't mess up Kaachan's chance of becoming a hero.'_

Inko sighed. She would rather take the man's offer, but her son was in a bad place and she didn't think taking away his choice from him was a good idea. "Thank you, sir, for stopping it. I'm sure Katsuki-kun won't don't it again. He wants to be a hero and wants to go to U.A. He knows that U.A. doesn't allow people with a record of bullying in their institution. He just lost control of his anger."

Mitsuki only glanced at her friend, one fo the only two in the room to notice the edge in Inko's voice. _'Was that a threat?'_

Bakugo was stunned, for he could tell she was angry at him. She had never been angry with him before. _'She has been a little distance lately. Maybe she has her suspicions? Fuck!'_

The man nodded, telling the two parents that it was best if the two boys went home for the day to cool their heads. The parents agreed and walked out of the office. The walk to outside school was silent and awkward.

When the four left the building, Inko spoke up. "Mitsuki-chan, I need to speak to Katsuki-kun alone when we get back to the neighborhood. Can you take Izuku with you?"

Izuku showed emotion for the first time today. Fear. "Mom, it's okay. Really. It won't happen again, I promise."

"No, Izuku. I'm going to talk with Katsuki-kun," she said with finality, the desperation in her son's voice only strengthening her resolve. The two blondes looked at each other in confusion.

Mitsuko shoved her son beside Inko as she grabbed Izuku, who put up a little struggle before giving up. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Izuku-kun. I heard you call me pretty, is that right?"

"Y-yes," Izuku squeaked out as he was pulled away into Mitsuki's car.

Katsuki was about to glare at the boy, but stopped himself when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He looked beside him and slightly down to see a cold look in Inko's eyes. "Bakugo, get in the car."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I do not own MHA.**

* * *

**(Izuku's Room)**

_'Man, Izu-kun is super smart,' _Himiko thought, thinking about the notebooks she read. She had read four of them during her time in Izuku's room. _'If I didn't hear he wanted to be a hero, I would have guessed he was trying to be a quirk analyst or counselor. _

Toga was binge-watching some show from her childhood, earphone in one ear, and the other earphone handing off to the side when she heard the household door open. Turning off the computer, she stood beside the door, listening for further movement. _'Izu-kun shouldn't be out of school yet! And his mom should still be at work, what is going on?'_

Two pairs of feet came into, shuffling towards the bedroom. Toga scrambled to turn off the computer, unlock the door, and get to her hiding spot, underneath the bed.

_'Okay, this is getting annoying. I feel like a rat,' _the crazed girl thought, _'I'm the predator, not the prey!'_

She didn't recognize the shoes that came in, but the green dress let her know Inko was one person that ended. The other had the same pants as Izuku's school uniform. _'Can't be him. Not wearing those big red sneakers.'_

Katsuki stood nervously as Inko stared him down. He looked around the room to see all the normal All Might collectibles everywhere. And some other heroes' merchandise hat he didn't know Izuku collected. _At least no shitty B listers are here.'_

"Katsuki, did you know Izuku met All Might?" the mother asked, getting a nod for the blonde, "So you must know what he asked and what he was told?"

The male blonde nodded slowly.

"That was the last straw for him. Katsuki, I'm going to ask you this once and one time only," Inko told the blonde, "Do you understand?"

He nodded once more. The mother gave him a withering glare, something so unusual coming from her that it made Katsuki flinch. "Stay away from my son. If I see him come home one more time with bruises or burns, I'm going to make sure you never get in U.A. I'm sure those teachers that favor you will choose their jobs over you."

The blonde blanched as Inko led him out of the house. He would never see the glaring orbs of toxic gold aimed at him.

Toga got out of her hiding spot, in an awful mood. _'Seems like I have a play date with Kaachan.'_

* * *

Mitsuki stared at the silent boy on her couch. For the last half an hour, she had tried to get him to talk. He only gave her short answers and when it came to heroes, he didn't care about them anymore apparently. Something that worried her greatly.

_'Izuku what happened to you?' _She thought, looking at her surrogate nephew in concern. He didn't even want to get mint chocolate chip ice cream on the way back, one of his favorite treats.

If she was as good at cooking as her best friend, she would made him some Katsudon. _'He couldn't resist that.'_

She sighed as she failed at another attempt to get him to talk. _'He might have been shy, but he was so usually chatty once you get him started. Unlike my brat, who just shouts and wants to be left alone.'_

The friendship, or lack of thereof, between Izuku and her son, disappointed Mitsuki. She had wanted them to be similar to her and Inko. _'Can't force them to be friends.'_

Katsuki then walked in. The younger blonde avoided looking at Izuku, causing the mother to narrow her eyes. _'The fuck is up with him? He would be normally glaring at Izuku right now.'_

"Not even a hello or I'm back, you brat," she shouted, throwing a pillow at him.

"You just fucking saw me!" the son shouted back as he swatted the pillow away.

"Don't curse in my house! Stop picking up terrible manners from your weed smoking friends!" She ordered, "And you better not be joining them!"

"Kaachan wouldn't smoke because he wouldn't mess up his chances to be a hero," Izuku mumbled.

The mother noticed her son tensing at her guest's words. "Yeah, the nerd is right."

Katsuki then went to his room in a hurry, ignoring his mother's yells for him to speak. The last few words had bothered the blonde boy too much and he needed time to be alone.

Slamming his door shut, he stumbled into his bed and let out a scream into his pillow. He didn't know what to do. All these anger had to be released somehow! He couldn't keep it all bottled in. _'Stupid fucking Deku!'_

Back in the living room, mother and nephew just stared at the bedroom door. One in confusion and concern, while the other in apathy.

Izuku stood up, deciding it was time to go home. "Thank you for having me Auntie."

She hid her frown as he walked to the door. "Don't be a stranger, you're always welcomed here."

"I know." Mitsuki sighed as he left the place. She should check up on her child now and see what's up with his weird behavior.

She knocked softly the first few times, being considerate of his strange behavior. When he didn't answer, she resorted to smashing her fist against the door. "Katsuki, you brat! Open this damn door!"

The door swung open to reveal the angry boy. "What do you want, you old hag?"

"I want to know what your damn problem is!" she shouted at him.

"It's nothing!" His mother didn't believe him. Her glared darkened. "I'm fucking telling the truth."

"You know you suck at lying. Just tell me already," she lightly smacked him against the head.

"I can fucking deal with it myself!" he yelled before closing the door.

"Katsuki, you open this damn door!" Mitsuki shouted.

"No!" She sighed. She would talk to him later after she made dinner.

* * *

**(Midoriya Household)**

Izuku walked into the house to see his mom cooking. "Dinner will be ready soon, honey."

"Okay." He walked to his room to check on the squatter inside. His door was unlocked. He cracked it open. "Himiko?"

"Yes, darling?" The boy ignored the teasing in the sing-song voice, walking into his room. He shut the door behind him.

He was greeted to the sight of Himiko sitting crosslegged in his bed, in similar clothes as before. She had on a smaller shirt and some gym shorts. Everything was still a little big for her though.

Izuku swallowed the lump in his mouth. "Himiko, was everything okay today?"

"Yep!" the cheer in her voice was laced with something dangerous that Izuku picked up. He did not feel in danger. He feared someone else was.

_'It's the same feeling I got when Kaachan would pick on someone else,' _Izuku thought. "You sure?"

Himiko nodded her smile widening wickedly. "I have plans to meet up with someone!"

That confirmed it for Izuku. He tentatively sat down beside the blonde, who watched him curiously. "Are you...thirsty?"

She cocked her head to the side, a finger running down his uninjured neck. "Why do you ask that?"

Izuku was stumped. He didn't know who to explain how he felt. "I feel like you are going to do something I don't like."

"What do you mean?" She questioned him further, her whole hand around his neck. The tip of her fingers creating circles around his still growing adam apple.

He gulped, her fingers copying the movements of his Adam apple. "I think you are going to hurt someone."

"Good guess Izu-kun!" she practically purred. "Do you know who?"

Izuku shook his head. "That guy named Katsuki! Your mom and him had a nice little chat earlier and I found he's one fo your bullies! Isn't he that blonde guy we met the other day?"

"Please don't," the green haired boy pleaded.

"Why?" her face was right in front of his. "I don't like it when people mess with what is mine."

"You don't need to hurt him," he pleaded, "I'll give you more blood."

She huffed, letting go of his neck. "You're lucky you're so tasty. I'm only going to rough him up a bit."

She jumped his lap, craning his neck to the side for her snack for the day. Until soft knocking interrupted her feeding. "Izuku, dinner is ready."

She snarled back at the door as she got off Izuku. She gave him a pointed look. "Bring me something back."

Izuku only nodded as he sat up and walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I do not own MHA.**

* * *

**(Izuku's Room)**

Izuku was awoken by the light slapping of his face. "I'm awake, Himiko."

The blonde runaway pouted and gave Izuku a quick lick, to mess with the boy. "H-Himoko no!"

She licked him again, this time on his neck. "Himiko yes."

Izuku gently pushed her off him, as not to aggravate her. The one time he was a little too rough, she demanded an extra feeding. That wasted the last of his emergency medical supplies he used to hide the injuries he gained from being bullied.

_'Not that it will be necessary anymore for that purpose since Kaachan acts like I don't exist anymore_.'

Izuku had inquired about what Himiko had heard from the talk bis mother had with Bakugo. The blonde criminal was all too happy to the boy details, adding in how she would stab the guy if ever he messed with Izuku again. The boy felt oddly comforted by her words, even if he had to plead for to not hurt his former bully, to no avail.

His mother threatening Bakugo made him feel conflicted though. On one hand, he felt grateful for her intervention, something long overdue and had only not happened because of Izuku himself. On the other hand, he felt sorry for Bakugo. He would feel terrible if Aunt Mitsuki did something similar.

"Izu-kun!" He was snapped out of his thoughts when Himiko jumped back into his lap and started rapidly poking him in the chest, "Get out there and see if the coast is clear. I want to take a nice long shower!"

"I'll be quick about mine then," Izuku replied, "But you have to get off me first."

The blonde happily jumped off with an unnecessary show of acrobatics and began digging through Izuku's clothes for something to wear while the boy found something simple.

After seeing the coast was clear, the pair went into the bathroom. Izuku was about to undress, but cautiously took a glance at Toga. "H-Himoko, you know I don't want you to look."

The blood drinker pouted before covering her eyes with her hands. Only to make a people hole a second later. _'He might not be in the best shape, but he still has his boyish charm. And the few minor scars he already has are pretty cute.'_

She stifled a giggle as Izuku walked into the shower, unknowing to the fact he was giving Himiko a show. She wanted to join him, but she knew he would freak out too much. And she would have to hurt him to keep him silent. _'I don't want to hurt my Izu-kun!'_

Izuku's shower was a short affair, lasting about five minutes.

He stepped out, the water still running and a towel wrapped securely around his waist. "I'm done."

He walked past her, his back facing her as he began to dry off. He pondered on how he got in his current situation. _'I don't understand. Earlier this week, she was fine with waiting until Mom and I left to do whatever. Now two days ago, she wants to be everywhere with me. Even the shower.'_

And that wasn't the worst of it for the male teen. Toga had gotten a lot more handsy with Izuku. She already cuddled up to him at night, like some type of cat. Now, she always sat in his lap, no matter what she or he was doing.

Which could be really frustrating when Izuku was doing schoolwork. And sometimes luckily, or unluckily depending on from a certain point of view, instead of feeding, she straddled him while running her hands and fingers across his neck. She would lick his neck slowly between caresses, slowly nibble on his earlobes, and sometimes just suck on his neck.

It was torture for the boy. Physically because her fangs would almost pierce his skin, which left bite marks, and that hurt. Mentally because she threatened to feed if he interrupted her, no matter how uncomfortable he got. He liked having his blood in him. Emotionally because he did not know why Toga was doing this, no other girl had ever shown interest in him. Unless it was for a prank. And Toga's refusal to answer his questions did not help with his unease.

He heard the shower curtains being pushed back. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks even with his back turned to the shower and him being fully dressed. He didn't want to play her games. After a minute of clothes rusting again, he rose as he spoke. "You ready?"

He almost gasped when her arms wrapped his chest and the familiar sensation of hot air hitting his still damp neck. He grabbed her wrists as she tried, as always, to get under his clothes. He took a few deep breathes as she sucked on his neck until a resounding pop was made. "Now, I'm ready."

Izuku ignored the satisfied smirk on Toga's face as he inspected himself in the bathroom mirror. He saw another purple mark on his neck. _'Another activity of hers. Marking me as her territory.'_

He shuddered at the thought, as Toga ran a finger over the mark. "What's wrong, My Izu-kun?"

"I'm not your pet." The little amount of heat in his words excited Toga.

"Say that again. I didn't quite catch that."

A strange fury burned in the boy's chest. "I said I'm not your pet. You don't own me."

Toga heard him the first time, but she had listened. The words went through one ear and out the other. She only felt the emotions, anger and courage, behind the words. Now that she listened, she was confused. "Who said anything about that?"

"What you've been calling me! Like you own me," Toga giggled, "I don't see how this is funny."

"I was never good with pets. They never lasted with the fund I had with them," Izuku stared, apprehension flooding his body, "But I don't want you to go away. Something about you is really special!"

Her hand went through his hair, "Izu-kun, what's your blood type?"

"O negative," Izuku answered, getting Toga to bite her lips.

She then booped his nose. "That's why! I'm going to make sure you stay nice and healthy."

"Taking my blood is counterproductive," Tog giggled again. She knew he wasn't snapping back, just stating facts.

"Don't worry about that! Today, we're going grocery shopping!" the blonde announced as she hurriedly pushed Izuku out the door, "Clear?"

Izuku said nothing, just nodding his head. The pair entered his bedroom, with Izuku sitting in the computer chair first. As he turned on his computer, TOga placed herself in his lap as the strange pair began to watch one of the blondes' favorite videos, one of the many rants of Stain, the Hero killer.

Izuku at first didn't care much for the man, thinking the villain was a raving lunatic. But as Toga constantly made him watch these videos, he felt himself relate to the man's words. How the society treated heroes as gods among men and not selfless protectors of the innocent. He remembered his fan worship of All Might just a few days ago. The hero who would tell him what he desperately wanted to hear for so long, only to be broken by the words of the man.

When Stain began to talk about how many heroes were basically glorified thugs who only showed up to stop a crime when they got recognition while destroying property and getting away it, Izuku thought of Mt. Lady. He remembered how much damage she would cause her gigantic form. But Izuku just wrote it off as an avoidable side of working as a hero. But then Stain would talk of All Might's work, who was the only true hero to the villain, and the only time he caused structural damage is when he was fighting a rank and above villains.

Izuku found himself agreeing with Stain even, after what happened with between him and All Might. All Might might have told him he couldn't become a hero, but at the number one hero hadn't told Izuku he would amount to nothing. A deku. _'Like Kaachan always says.'_

When Toga requested to change to something else, Izuku was relieved. He didn't like where his mind was going, losing faith in heroes.

_'They do too much good for them to go away,' _Izuku thought as he changed to Toga's favorite anime. An old one about magical girls fighting space monsters.

* * *

**(Hours later)**

Izuku and Toga were inside a small grocery store, which was a good distance away from the boy's home. It was about a thirty-minute walk away.

Izuku had been on high alert the whole time he walked with Toga, nervous about what she had planned. She had him put up the hood of his jacket, which he was wearing to hide the bite marks on his neck.

When they had entered the poorer part of the city, Izuku knew something was up.

He watched her calmly place food in the basket he was pushing. They were a lot of red meats, beets, and various citrus fruit in it. "Himiko, how are we going to pay for all of this?"

Toga gave him a wolfish grin. "Who said anything about paying?"

Izuku was about to tell her he would not be stealing when they heard shouting coming from the cashier. A thin man was pointing a revolver at the cashier.

The cashier, a young female, was trembling as she slowly opened the cash register. "Hurry the fuck up, you're moving too slow bitch!"

Izuku's knuckles went white as his grip tightened around the basket handrails. Anger and indignation burnt in his chest, while his desire to protect, once dull, sharpened in his mind.

Toga watched Izuku's reaction in fascination. She knew he wanted to be a hero at one point and gave up because the mounting pressure from society not to be one because he was quirkless. She understood his situation, as one also not accepted by society, and empathy went out to him. She grabbed the cart's handrails too, flashing him a toothy smile. "Wanna play hero?"

Seeing the man still distracted, Izuku nodded. He felt confident with Toga on his side, with her speed and weapons, she could take the man down easily if this didn't work. They rammed the card into the man's back, the gun flew to side as the criminal was crushed between metal and wood.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I do not own MHA.**

* * *

"Don't try to be a hero again," the police finished scolding Izuku, "Not only are you a kid, it's too dangerous for your disability."

The officer walked off, leaving Izuku alone. "I'm not disabled."

He stood there, lamenting the fact that people thought he was disabled because he lacked a quirk. He hated how he was dismissed because of his quirklessness. "The criminal didn't have a quirk either."

Izuku turned to the police, seeing the criminal being handcuffed and placed in the back of the squad car. He walked over there to reach the man, stopping beside one of the officers. "Can I ask him a question?"

The officer, a different one, gave him a curious glance. "Why?"

"I just want to know why he did it..."

The officer shrugged. "I guess it's okay since he isn't that dangerous. Not like he has a quirk to use."

The criminal had been watching Izuku ever since the boy walked up to the car. "What do you want, punk? And where is that little meddling bitch of yours?"

"Don't call her that," Izuku didn't know where that came from since he ignored the insult to himself. Then again he had been called worse, so he spoke before the officer could reprimand the criminal, "Why did you do it?"

The criminal laughed. "Easy, I had no other choice. I needed money to eat and pay rent after losing my job because of some bigoted bullshit."

Izuku looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?

"My boss replaced me with some snot-nosed punk because the asshole's quirk fit the job. The punk only had only just got his certification, while I had my degree and certification!" the man raged, "They just didn't want a quirkless person so high in their company. Fucking bigots."

Izuku's thoughts strayed to the future as looked down. "B-but I thought there were laws against discrimination against us quirkless people."

"Us? Well shit kid, I never actually met another one of us disabled folks!" Izuku looked up in shock, just now realizing he ousted himself, "Let me give you some advice kid. No matter what you do and what skills you get, you will always be seen as lesser. As worthless."

"Like a Deku," Izuku spoke to himself as the officer pushed him away and slammed the door in the criminal's face. Izuku walked away, body numb as memories flashed through his mind. How no one took his quirk analysis seriously just because he didn't have a quirk. How he was scolded just now for helping someone while not having a quirk. And the time he helped saved Bakugo as the actual so-called heroes watched the blonde teen be slowly suffocated to death.

He clutched the groceries he was given for his selfless act and ignored the officer's words as he began his trek home.

Minutes of walking later, Toga silently appeared beside Izuku. She took a glance at the boy to see him more subdued than usual. "Izu-kun, what's up?"

Izuku looked at her, "You're back."

Toga's eyebrow twitched, not knowing if he was ignoring her question or surprised she came back. "I couldn't let those guys see me."

"I know."

She pinched his cheek, playfully this time. "You didn't answer my question."

"I was just reminded of my place. The guy was quirkless too," he added, after Toga's confused stare.

Izuku explained the criminal's predicament and the discrimination the man faced. "But you're too smart to end up like him, Izu-kun!"

Izuku shook his head. "If the right paperwork and accreditation didn't stop that man from being removed, then it doesn't matter how smart I am."

"Maybe you should be a villain!" the blonde suggested playfully.

Izuku shook his head. "I'm too kind-hearted for that."

"You're kind of right," Toga said, running her hand through his hair, "But I'm sure there is a mean streak in there."

She placed a hand over his heart. "You've been hurt for so long by this world for not being normal. Just like me."

Her hand cupped his face, bringing a sense of embarrassment and panic into Izuku. He wasn't used to her being so tender. "Sometimes I want to make this world an easier place to live. A place to love, live, and die my way. My normal way. Without everyone judging me."

"Himiko..."

"So Izu-kun, if you ever decide to go bad," she giggled at her own words, "Hit me up first. I know some guys that can help you make a big splash!"

Izuku gave her a shaky smile, knowing his heart wasn't going to allow him to go that route and spoke to humor her a bit. "Okay."

Toga pulled him close for a hug and gave him a peck on the cheek. She laughed when he blushed. _'She's being so nice. Normally, she's aggressive and so rough.'_

He followed her after she began to walk away. Izuku thought maybe he was wrong about her. Maybe the girl in front of him wasn't just a selfish criminal who liked to hurt people and drink blood. _'she did want to fight Kacchan. To protect me.'_

When he got beside her, she reached his hand and her fingers intertwined with his. She gave him a soft smile that he returned.

"Hey, you two lovebirds!" The pair turned around to see three males were approaching them. They all had oversized shirts, reaching down to their knees, and baggy pants.

One stepped forward, the obvious leader of the group. "I've never seen you two around. There's a fee for newbies walking these streets."

"Back off," the intense hostility from Toga surprised Izuku.

One of the goons in the back laughed. "Look at his punk, he needs his bitch to defend him!"

"Don't call her that!" Izuku was once again surprised, this time by the coldness of his tone.

A blade was in his face, jutted from the arm of the leader. "Do you know who you are talking to punk?"

Izuku never answered as the leader shrieked in pain when Toga cut him across his face and pushed him to the ground. Izuku watched in awe as the girl sliced the man's side open and then kicked the leader in the back of his knees, making him fall to the ground. She then aimed her butterfly knife at the back of the fallen leader's neck. "I would run unless you want your little boss to have an accident."

The two goons looked at one another before running off, leaving their leader behind. "Fucking cowards."

Toga snorted. "Says the guy trying to shakedown some kids. Pathetic."

She raised her arm to deliver the final blow, but her wrist was caught by Izuku's hand. "Don't kill him."

She eyed the boy before shrugging, curb-stomping the man into unconsciousness. Izuku looked stunned while Toga laughed. "You said don't kill him."

The pair headed home, a small shift in their dynamic now.


	10. 10

**Fixed most errors hopefully. Updating from phone is hard to proofread.**

* * *

**(Midoriya Household)**

Hisashi Midoriya walked into his home after a four-month absence._ '__It's good to be home.'_

Inko would be home in about three hours and the husband was going to use that time to surprise her. After taking his shoes off, he saw only his. _'Strange, Izuku isn't home.'_

The father needed to speak to his son. His wife had told him about the last few days. ' I would_ consider him giving up his foolish dream to be a hero a boon, but not at this price.'_

The man had plans for his son to live a happy successful life. But the man wasn't going to stop his boy from dreaming._ 'If Izuku finds a way to achieve it, all the better. I won't interfere as I did before.'_

As he was gathering the tools needed to cook a meal, the door opened. Hisashi saw his son, wide-eyed, pushing an annoyed person from his sight. Alarm bells rang in the father's head, as he knew his son wasn't sociable. "Izuku, who's your friend?"

Hisashi became wary of the graceful and fluid way the girl slipped through the small space in between Izuku and the door frame. "Hi there, I"m Inpei Hana!"

_'Hiding Flower, how fitting.'_

"H-hey, Dad. I thought you weren't coming back until next week," Izuku said, walking in front of the girl,

"I was able to get my work done early, so my job let me leave early," Hisashi told him, "I wanted to surprise you and your mom by making dinner."

He received a weak smile from his son, nowhere as bright as it used to be_. 'Inko was right. I have to do something to cheer him up.'_

"Since you and your..." Hisashi eyed Toga curiously, "lady friend are here, you wouldn't mind helping, would you? She can sit in the living room while we work."

Izuku nodded, with Hisashi telling his son everything he needed. Izuku then rushed to put up the groceries he was gifted.

As the boy gathered the ingredients, he would take a glance at Toga. He saw her sitting on the couch nervously, sometimes catching his father glancing at her too. _'I don't understand. Is it because she didn't want to be seen? But she eagerly showed herself to my dad. Maybe she's afraid of him? That wouldn't make sense, he's just a businessman.'_

"Izu-kun, I can hear your mumbling all the way from over here!" she said loudly, Izuku could tell she wasn't upset, but he was confused by her frown. He looked into her eyes and saw something he was so familiar with. The one emotion he saw every day in the mirror. Fear.

Izuku stopped what he was doing, for he could not find one ingredient. And he wanted to do something about Toga. "Dad, we're missing one thing."

His father turned to him, a strange hard glint in his eyes. "That's fine. Could you head to the corner store and get it?"

The son took a quick glance at Toga, whose eyes were wide with fear. He didn' understand why, but he wanted to stay. _'Why? She forced herself into my life after attacking me. I've traded one aggressor for another.'_

_'But she protected you from those criminals.'_

Toga got up from the couch and ran beside Izuku. "Let me come with you, I have to go soon away!"

"Ah, Inko would have loved to meet you," Hisashi said.

Toga just nodded as she tightly gripped Izuku's arm as they both headed outside.

"Be safe out there, Miss Toga," both teens looked back in surprise at the smiling father. One staring in shock and the other shuddering in fear.

* * *

**(Slums)**

It had been half an hour since Toga left the Midoriya household and dropped off Izuku at the corner store. _'Everything was fine and dandy until big bad Dad showed up. The dude is so swole and Izu-kun is a shrimp compared to him! But they do share the same facial features. Izu-kun ie basically a mini clone of his dad.'_

During the walk to the corner store, Izuku had asked what was wrong with her. She had tried to tell him that his dad was really scary but Izuku refused to believe her. And that hurt her. _'I can't really blame him. He looks up to the man and the few times he sees him throughout the year isn't going to be tainted.'_

Hisashi made Toga scared, something she was afraid to admit. Having been on the run for almost two years, she became pretty good at detecting danger. And Hisashi was dangerous.

As she was normally the predator in mang cases, it was always concerning for her when bigger predators came along. Like powerful heroes nearby or more dangerous villains got in her way. Hisashi, on the other hand, was an apex predator. _'He just stood there, emitting all that power. How could Izu-kun not notice? It was suffocating!'_

And what scared her the most, was that he knew her real name! And he let her inside his home and go Scot free! She would attribute such behavior to overconfidence, but she knew better. The man could easily defeat her. _'I'm going to have lay low for awhile before I can visit Izu-kun again! His keeps my mind so clear!'_

Normally, the blonde stalker would be in a state similar to intoxication due to a lack of consumed blood, but Izuku's blood type affected her much longer and much more potently. In the foggy state of mind, she would only focus on her next target. Or when she was younger, focused only on things that kept her parents happy.

Toga came to a stop in the alleyway she was traversing as the hair on the back of her neck stood up and she picked up the sounds of shuffling footsteps. Her blade at the ready, she turned around to see a hunched over figure walking on four limbs. "What do you want creep?"

The figure stood up to his full height, barely taller than the girl it was following. The person, no creature, had grey skin with sharp talons for hands. Its mouth was wired shut. It had an elongated snout with beady eyes that zeroed on Toga. The most concerning fact were that its brain was exposed. "What the fuck..."

The creature lunged at her, making the blonde jump to the side at the last second, for she was too engrossed in the disgusting image of the creature. The remarkable speed of the monster allowed it to land light gashes across her arm, talons ripping through cotton.

Toga placed her hand over the wound, her other hand curling into a fist when she saw her own blood. "You're going to pay for that! Izu-kun gave me this shirt!"

She threw one of her smaller knives at the creature as she leaped on top of a nearby dumpster. The creature simply used one of it's arm as a shield, giving chase.

Toga bounced off the wall as the monster rocketed towards her, throwing three knives at it's exposed brain while she was over it. A squelch later, she turned around to see the monster twitching. Deciding to not take her chances, she jumped on it's back. It was forced to splay out it limps as Toga began to furiously stab it's brain over and over.

The blonde was now covered in blood from head to toe. Something she was not happy about. "First it got ripped, now it's dirty."

She licked the blood off her blade, spitting it out from the disgusting taste. "And you taste bad. Are you even human?"

She kicked the dead monster for good measure before hopping down. Her vision was filled with black dots as she landed and was hit with a wave of nausea. She checked her injuries, already feel scaps starting to form. She stood up, only to fall to her knees as she felt suddenly tired. "What?"

A black void appeared under her and she sank into darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I do not own MHA.**

* * *

**(Midoriya Household)**

Izuku was replaying the last few days he had spent with his father. After the man revealed he knew a criminal had been in his house, Hisashi had questioned his son about the activities he was doing with Toga.

Izuku wasn't very forthcoming at first, keeping a lot of details out. But when His father stared him down, the man's very presence made the truth spill out of his mouth.

The uncharacteristic snarl that Hisashi made Izuku highlight how she helped him stop a burglary and how the blonde defended him from so criminals. Hisashi was very incessant on details about the thugs for some reason. Locations, appearances, and possible quirks. Luckily for the man, Izuku had an excellent memory.

Izuku even told his father about how Toga had promised to take care of Izuku and protect him. The boy couldn't explain why, but at the time he was deathly afraid for Toga's safety.

Hisashi had a gleam in his eye after Izuku spoke that released most of the boy's fears. His mother arrived shortly after the talk, giving the son form the interrogation his father set on him.

The next few days were pleasant, even with the strange conversations he had with his father. The man was asking about Izuku's view of heroes since the son had given up on his life long dream. Izuku knew his father never acted for heroes, but the boy never understood why. He still didn't, for his loss of faith was for a different reason.

_'I knew I shouldn't have kept watching those Stain videos,' _Izuku thought, his mind wondering about Toga. He hadn't seen her since she left and he prayed she was okay.

He turned off his computer, not wanting his father to catching watching these videos. Again. His father might have picked apart Stain's fanatical views, but even Hisashi did agree with the concept of false heroes. The father even agreed with Stain's view on All Might as the one true hero. _'Even though he said All Might's name in such disgust.'_

Izuku checked the time on his new phone. Black, slim, and not All Might themed or even hero themed. The cell phone normally associated with a well to do businessman. _'Or a spoiled child. This thing just came out a week ago!'_

Seeing it was noon, he got dressed as his father wanted to take him somewhere. He got dressed in a collared black button-down shirt and slacks. He put on his red shoes, wanting to feel a little comfortable.

Izuku walked out to the living room, his father giving him a look of approval while his mother said he looked so grown up. The man ruffled his son's hair. "Let's go, my boy."

"Where are we going, Dad?" Izuku asked as the two walked out of the house. The son was curious, as his father had spent a lot of time with him. At first, he thought his father was just trying to cheer him up. Which if he was, it was working slightly. But also seemed like Hisashi was trying to guide him, something his father hadn't done before. The man was content to let him choose his path in life, always giving sound advice to whatever he wanted to do.

"A surprise son, but one you will like," Hiashi answered as they began their journey, "It's something to help you choose where you want to go in life."

As the pair walked to their destination, they began their favorite together past time. Examining random strangers and their possible quirks while finding a use for said possible quirks. Combat wise or other.

"I wonder what the last girl's quirk was. She had such a unique combination of physical mutations. Pink skin. Horns. Black sclera. What could all that mean?" Izuku thought out loud.

He heard his father snort. "You sure that's what got your attention, son? Not the fact she's a cute girl your age?"

Izuku blushed, feeling the heat in his cheeks. He had missed his father, provide a different comfort that his mother couldn't provide. "D-dad, you know that's not it!"

_'Plus I don't think Himiko would like that if she ever caught wind of that.'_

The man laughed as the two stopped in front of a building. It was a very plain building with one sign that said Bunseki Office. "Dad?"

The man simply walked in, Izuku following him. Inside were a few men and women dressed in business casual outfits walking around. The receptionist was a young female with dark red hair, long pointy ears, and eyes dark as the void. "Hello there!"

The father walked up, telling the young lady who he was and why he was here. Izuku, on the other hand, was busy checking out all the workers. None seem too noteworthy. He couldn't tell what many of their quirks were, besides a few mutants. _'I'm sure that guy has a minor canine mutation quirk. His physical abilities are probably enhanced, at least his nose. Could work well in the police force under the investigation unit.'_

He did notice one peculiar person standing against the wall in the front lobby. He was a burly bald man, dressed in cargo shorts, black boots, and a white t-shirt. _'He's definitely out place here. He seems a little rough for here. He barely seems to fit in his outfit, his bulging muscles seem like they are about to break his clothes apart. Maybe he's the security?'_

The man noticed Izuku's staring but said nothing as he looked at the boy for a second before looking away. Which was strange to Izuku, cause normally people confronted him for his staring. _'Maybe it's because my dad is here and he's obviously a customer.'_

He felt the familiar touch of his father on his shoulder. The man told his son to follow him, the pair getting on the elevator. They went up three floors before they exited t into another lobby. The receptionist was eerily similar to the one on the first floor, instead, this one had green hair. The lady led them to a big office where one man waited.

"Hisashi!" the greying man greeted, before looking at his son, "And this must be your little boy you told me about."

The father nodded. The two talked for a minute before telling Izuku the reason he was brought here. Hisashi had gotten his son a part-time job, something to take the place of the fanatical hero chasing Izuku used to do. And the job was quirk analysis, something Izuku did still enjoy.

"I'll be back in an hour son," Hisashi told Izuku after they walked out the office. The man was going to get something for his mother before picking him up. The green-haired receptionist led Izuku to the room he would work in. Which was strange to the boy. _'Why do I get an office to myself, while some of the other workers only have cubicles?'_

The receptionist opened the door to the room before going back to her desk. Izuku walked in, noticing the plain state of it. The walls had no decorations. The bookshelf was empty. The desk had one of those monitors that had all of the computer built-in. _'A little work and this place will be nice. At least the chair looks really comfortable.'_

The chair suddenly spun around. "Izu-kun!"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I do not MHA. **

**UPDATE: I somehow forgot to add a scene. Whoops.**

* * *

**(Office)**

"H-himiko?" Izuku stuttered at the sight of the blonde in the chair, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I work here silly!" She said, hopping out of the desk. She then ran towards Izuku and hugged him tightly. "I missed you."

After a second of trepidation, Izuku returned the hug. "I'm just glad you're safe, Himiko."

The blonde hugged tighter, hiding her blush. "I knew you cared!"

Izuku just nodded. He frowned in confusion. "Where did you go? Nothing happened to you, right?"

Himiko released the boy from the hug. She put a finger to her closed lips. "It's secret, Izu-kun."

"That's not reassuring, Himiko." The blonde's blush got even redder. "You sure you can't tell me?"

"Part of the job, Izu-kun," She responded, "And I like the perks of my job."

"And what is your job?"

"Being your assistant!" She said happily, grabbing a stack of papers off the desk, "I've already got the stuff you need to read over first here. You can get to the other stuff later."

She pulled Izuku to the desk chair and put him in it. "The first stack is explaining some of the finer points of your job of quirk analyst. Confidential agreements and other boring stuffy business stuff no one cares about."

"I care. I can't embarrass my dad, since he got me here," Izuku spoke, "I have to show him he didn't make a mistake."

Toga rolled her eyes at his words. "Oh please, your overprotective dad would never be mad at you. Just be happy he got you into something you actually like."

_'Unlike my parents. You don't know how lucky you are Izu-kun,' _the blonde girl thought bitterly. She wasn't jealous, she just wished her parents were more understanding. _'I could still be at home with my siblings. My two cute little sweet babies!'_

She felt some tears form, she rushed to clear them away. She didn't want to worry Izuku, but he had already noticed.

The boy grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly, getting Toga to stare at him with wide eyes. "Himiko, if you ever need to talk, I'm here. I just want you to know."

She smiled warmly before kissing his forehead, getting him to blush slightly. "Thank you, Izu-kun. But I'll be okay, for now."

* * *

**(?)**

Kurogiri watched the blonde girl, a former prisoner, bounce around in the outfit she was given yesterday. He never questioned his master orders, but he was concerned. His master's words from early didn't help. _'The heart can be on the strongest foundations of loyalty.'_

Toga, on the other hand, was ecstatic! She had finally got out of the place she had unceremoniously been put in. _'It was so dreary in there! Nothing about that place was cute at all!'_

_'But I like the new outfit!' _The blonde girl was wearing a black skirt suit with her tied back in a neat twisted bun, _'Even though I feel like I'm going to one of my parent's stupid business meetings.'_

Bloodlust took her sanity for a second before she calmed down. _'No! You can't get out if you act up. Mr. Smokey over there will drop you off with one of those ugly creatures again.'_

She had spent the last few days in captivity and fighting for her life. The captivity was new, not the fighting for her life stuff. All the questions she kept being asked about her Izu-kun made her feel funny at times. _'I knew something was off when I met Dadoriya! I wouldn't' have guessed my Izu-kun's family had major pull underground. He just keeps getting more and more interesting!'_

Yes, the blonde was not off-put by the dangers that surrounded the boy she came to care for. If anything, it made her more excited.

_'Maybe when I get the day off, I'll try to see him at his house!' _The blonde ignored the fact she being forced into this strange position. All she cared about was the free blood she got, a warm place to sleep, and the chances to see her Izu-kun! _'Probably should avoid Dadoriya for awhile!'_

"I'm ready, Mr. Smokey!" the mist villain sighed before teleporting the blonde nuisance away. _'At least I only have to babysit one person now.'_

* * *

**(Aldera High School)**

It was Izuku's second day to work at his little job and he was genuinely excited. He never had the chance to observe so many quirks before, even though he had given up on the heroics. He still loves analyzing quirks, no matter what they were used for. Most of the quirks given to him were for high schoolers about to graduate and trying to apply for a work license to use their quirk.

But most didn't know how their quirks could help and sought advice from their counselor. Who would give companies the information about their students' quirks, like the one Izuku was working for. These work licenses applied to certain industries and are what helped many aspiring adults find their place in this superpowered society.

Too busy daydreaming about what he could possibly analyze today, Izuku didn't see where he was going. He collided with someone's back, falling down on his rear.

"Watch where you're going, Midoriya," Now getting up, Izuku looked up to see familiar crimson eyes.

Izuku nodded as Bakugo grunted and walked off. The blonde boy had gone out of his way to avoid Izuku whenever possible, stopped calling him Deku, and even didn't raise his voice at Izuku. _'Mom really got to him.'_

Before he left the school grounds, Bakugo took one glance at his former punching bag, to see where the guy was going, only to see him be snatched away. The blonde panicked for a second before running back inside the building. He got to the door he saw Izuku vanish into, the boy's bathroom. _'Shit!'_

The explosive quirk user burst into the bathroom to see Izuku held up against the wall and surrounded by many of the other male students. Everyone turned around to face Bakugo. "Hey Bakugo, we about to wail on Deku? We'll let you get in the first few hits!"

Bakugo's fist clenched as Inko's threat cem to mind. "Let him go."

Everyone, but Izuku, looked at the blonde strangely. "What's up with you? You started to ignore Deku suddenly and now you're trying to protect him out of nowhere?"

_'None of you fucks are ruining my chances at being a Hero!' _An explosion made the other males take a step back. "Let him the fuck go or I'm beating all your asses!"

"Come on man, Deku's not worth it," one of the other bullies said to the guy holding Izuku prisoner.

That guy scoffed before releasing Izuku. "Whatever."

Bakugo wasn't done with them. "If I see any of you fuckers pull some shit like this again, I'm to kill you! And you tell all your little friends that shit too!"

Some of the guys blanched and others went pale, muttering out they won't touch Izuku anymore. They all hesitantly walked out of the bathroom, keeping their eyes glued on the blonde in case he went off.

Izuku had dusted himself off when everyone left and Bakugo was leaning at the wall, staring at the green-haired boy. He had noticed Izuku had been somewhat happy today and that got on his nerves for the simple fact since he had to walk on eggshells around Izuku. His future career was on the line.

_'Ironic he went from bully to protector,' _Izuku thought as he walked to the exit.

"What's got your ass in such a good mood?" Bakugo asked roughly as Izuku passed by him.

"I've spent time with my dad," Izuku answered, not really feeling the need to his former friend the truth.

Bakugo huffed, accepting the answer. He knew that Mr. Midoriya worked away from home a lot and Izuku always perked up when the man came home. _'If it wasn't for him, De-Midoriya would have given up so many years ago.'_

"If some of these fuckers start messing with you, tell the damn teachers or at least me," Bakugo ordered, "Neither one of us have time for this shit anymore."

Bakugo not so gently moved Izuku out his way. The green-haired boy had a very small smile on his face. _'Maybe Mom finding out was the best for him. He'll be a better hero now.'_


End file.
